An Officer and a Scientist
by Scousedancer
Summary: If you've seen the photo posted by both Rhona Mitra and Eric Dane taken during the filming of the last scene of Season 2's last episode, this is the story that popped into my head when I saw it (following a chat with my friends) - enjoy!


**AN OFFICER AND A SCIENTIST**

Note: This fic is totally unbeta'd so any mistakes are all mine – muahahahaha! It just popped into my head after seeing Rhona Mitra's photo of herself &amp; Eric Dane taken from the last scene of the last episode of Season 2! For those of you Tom/Rachel shippers – you know the one I mean!

It wasn't the kind of wedding any little girl would've dreamed of – the Groom along with the Best Man wore BDU's, and the ushers toted semi-automatic rifles. The bride wore a mint green cotton jacket, a simple white camisole, and jeans topped with high topped CAT® boots. The church roof had been punctured by projectiles of some variety, leaving the sunshine streaming through, falling on the altar just where the bride and groom stood repeating their vows before a slightly bemused Vicar. He'd been somewhat when the party had arrived, asking if he could perform a wedding ceremony _right now- please sir_.

The vicar had asked politely if it was a shotgun wedding, but both bride and groom had assured him the only reason for the haste was a need to return to their ship, the Nathan James, quickly and not wanting to remain unwed any longer. He'd agreed the instant they had given the name of their ship, and suddenly the vicar had recognised them both. The ship, it's crew, captain, and the doctor/scientist who had found the Red Flu cure had become urban legends. If people living on the coastline saw a ship, they prayed it was the Nathan James. Their actions in distributing the cure to all and combating the actions of The Chosen had won them widespread support. The hastily arranged ceremony came to a close, and the vicar spoke the words the bride and groom most wanted to hear –

"Tom, Rachel - I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

He said, thinking privately he'd never met a couple so much in love; throughout the ceremony, their eyes had never left the other, it had seemed they even breathed in unison with each other. Tom reached out and pulled Rachel close, kissing her soundly, a gesture Rachel reciprocated eagerly. When they showed little sign of coming up for air, the best man coughed loudly before uttering a sarcastic comment.

"Geez you two – get a room – later!" Slattery groused, but truthfully he was delighted for them both, glad that someone had found happiness amongst the tragedy and madness of the last year. Tom and Rachel had led from the front, never shirking their responsibilities – and never stinting in their support for those around them.

"Oh we intend to XO – we intend to" Tom said, smiling at his friend and XO, glad that he'd been here to share this moment.

Rachel stepped up to the burly XO, kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you Mike – for everything" Rachel commented softly, knowing it had been Mike Slattery that had played a large part in arranging this hasty wedding. Slattery blushed and waved away her thanks, touched by her words and gesture - Rachel had become like a sister to him, always ready to listen and offer support – Tom had been totally right about her, Rachel Scott now Chandler was truly remarkable.

Leaving the church, they handed the vicar the best payment he could've asked for - a cooler box full of enough doses of the cure to treat all of his small flock. The wedding party drove non-stop until they reached the docks, and the destroyer they called home, and represented safety to them. As they approached the gangplank, Tom and Rachel noticed the crew assembled on deck, wondering what was going on.

"Captain, aren't you going to carry the bride over the threshold? It is tradition" Mike Slattery commented, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Tom looked down at his startled bride, and returned the grin.

"You're right Mike - it is tradition" Tom replied, and before Rachel could protest, hoisted Rachel into his arms carrying her up the gangplank to the applause, catcalls, and wolf whistles of approval from the crew. Rachel just smiled, laughing quietly to herself.

"Never thought you were such a romantic my love" she told her husband, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Well, we've a lifetime to discover everything about each other sweetheart, starting now" Tom replied, placing Rachel's feet on the deck, and pulling her in for another kiss.

The wedding might not have been what anyone would've dreamed of, but to Tom and Rachel the details were immaterial, all they needed was each other, and their extended family – everything else was just window dressing. It might not have been a shotgun wedding, but no-one on board was surprised when Rachel presented Tom with their first child, a daughter Emily Grace, all 8lbs 10oz of her – born 9 months to the day of the hastily arranged wedding.


End file.
